


[podfic] forbidden fruit's in season

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Breeding, But it's actually real and they're fooling nobody but themselves, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Idiots in Love, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Porn With Plot, Producing An Heir And Accidentally Producing Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Jon and Sansa get married. For political reasons. And heir producing purposes. They only have sex this much for the good of the realm. There is a 0% chance they're secretly in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [forbidden fruit's in season](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958787) by [kingsnow (bravegentlestrong)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravegentlestrong/pseuds/kingsnow). 



> **You can download all 8 chapters[here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/gr4ewun5tvralp1/kingsnow+-+forbidden+fruit%27s+in+season+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.zip) (zip, 78 MB), or stream and download them separately below.**
> 
> __  
> **28/01/2018: cleaned-up version with better audio uploaded.**  
> 

**Fic** : forbidden fruit's in season - Chapter 1

 **Author** : kingsnow

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti 

**Length** : 6:37

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 6,07 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/aluvwkxk939vg24/kingsnow+-+forbidden+fruit%27s+in+season+ch.1+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/yb54nnde)


	2. Chapter 2

**Fic** : forbidden fruit's in season - Chapter 2

 **Author** : kingsnow

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti

 **Length** : 11:27

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 10,5 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/10zne1obyr99ks4/kingsnow+-+forbidden+fruit%27s+in+season+ch.2+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/wybhwhsj)


	3. Chapter 3

**Fic** : forbidden fruit's in season - Chapter 3

 **Author** : kingsnow

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti

 **Length** : 6:19

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 5,78 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/yt750nt2q8ewdb0/kingsnow+-+forbidden+fruit%27s+in+season+ch.3+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/hc2wxeam)


	4. Chapter 4

**Fic** : forbidden fruit's in season - Chapter 4

 **Author** : kingsnow

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti

 **Length** : 10:35

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 9,70 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3ht8scm5nn04ka2/kingsnow+-+forbidden+fruit%27s+in+season+ch.4+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/xes0sl4l)


	5. Chapter 5

**Fic** : forbidden fruit's in season - Chapter 5

 **Author** : kingsnow

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti

 **Length** : 14:59

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 13,7 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/p2gyns51p1cssph/kingsnow+-+forbidden+fruit%27s+in+season+ch.5+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/xvs0vb5r)


	6. Chapter 6

**Fic** : forbidden fruit's in season - Chapter 6

 **Author** : kingsnow

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti 

**Length** : 10:37

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 9,7 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/b27dx1zl774qbpl/kingsnow+-+forbidden+fruit%27s+in+season+ch.6+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/vhflj2rg)


	7. Chapter 7

**Fic** : forbidden fruit's in season - Chapter 7

 **Author** : kingsnow

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti 

**Length** : 10:54

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 10 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/in1gaqj4p9u11ra/kingsnow+-+forbidden+fruit%27s+in+season+ch.7+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/mr4wcya5)


	8. Chapter 8

**Fic** : forbidden fruit's in season - Chapter 8

 **Author** : kingsnow

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti 

**Length** : 14:32

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 13,3 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/b8eacxbiib359fx/kingsnow+-+forbidden+fruit%27s+in+season+ch.8+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/0mixzfku)


End file.
